How It All Began
by HokeytheHouseElf
Summary: I was bored and began an obssesion with Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. So I decided to write a little on how their relationship started. More may be on the way, I'm just too lazy to write it now. ;D
1. Flirting

Lucius looked at her from across the table: Her long, wavy blond hair fell lusciously over her shoulders, her pale skin glistened in the moonlight, her bright blue eyes shined, her delicate hands folded gracefully in her small lap. He sighed. Narcissa was _always_ too perfect.

She suddenly glanced upward at him, letting a small, delicate, smile cross her tiny lips. Lucius smiled back, until a voice broke through into his thoughts.

"Malfoy! Did you hear me?" The Dark Lord asked rudely.

"Erm…" He blushed furiously; being a new Death Eater, fresh out of Hogwarts, wasn't his idea of fun. He gave his master an apologetic look.

The Dark Lord got up from his chair at the head of the table and slammed a palm against his head. "Malfoy! You better listen to me! You…" He gave up with an impatient sigh. He pointed a pale finger towards Lucius. "Just…!" He sighed again, sitting back down. New Death Eaters, it _always_ had to take _time_ to train them.

The Dark Lord continued his introduction on Unforgivable Curses, but Lucius already knew those, so he continued his silent flirting with Narcissa. She was still looking at him, her head slightly tilted. He loved it when she did that. He risked winking at her. She blushed and let out a small giggle. The whole room went silent.

The Dark Lord slowly looked from Lucius to Narcissa. "Oh _hell_ no." He muttered.


	2. Ice Skating

"Oh come on! You can do it!" Lucius yelled, looking over at the cowering Narcissa across the ice rink. He sighed, smiling, and went over to her. "Just let go of the rail and I'll help you." She took a deep breath a put her hands into his before scooting further out onto the ice. She smiled nervously, looking down at her feet. She looked into his grey blue eyes and blushed.

He smiled. "Come on." He said, and began to skate slowly backwards, towing her forward. She looked down at her feet again and adjusted the weight to another part of her feet to keep her balance. He slowly let go of her hands and skated back a bit. "Watch me." He said, and took off. He swirled in circles around her before coming back and halting in front of her. "Now you try."

She looked at him doubtfully, but he merely smiled in return. She took a deep breath and tried skating towards him. She caught herself on her second step and fell into his arms. He chuckled. "Careful." He said. She looked at him again, blushing. "You can do it."

He slowly skated back a few feet, and held his arms wide open. She smiled. "Okay." Narcissa said cheerfully, straightening up. She started forward carefully, making sure not to fall again. "Like this?" She asked, gliding towards him with only half the grace he had when skating.

He pulled her into his arms. "Exactly." He said, squeezing her. She giggled.

"Why'd you eve want to take me skating?" She asked quietly.

He shrugged. "Thought it'd be fun." She let out a shaky breath and beamed. "You cold?" He asked her.

"Sort of." She whispered, shivering.

"Let's go get some firewhiskey." He said, pulling away from her until only their hands were linked. He started slow toward the edge of the rink, Narcissa at his side.

Once they were off the ice and seated with a cup of firewhiskey in each of their hands, Lucius spoke.

"Having fun?" He asked quietly. She looked up at him, the wind blowing her blond hair into her face.

She nodded and sipped her drink.

They finished quietly and later got back on the ice.

Lucius pulled her along the path of ice that went through the woods and came out at another part of the main rink. There were lights in the trees that illuminated the pair. She stumbled once, and he caught her mid-fall. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." She replied. The two skated into a small clearing without any other people in it.

He stopped and swirled around to face her directly. They looked into each other's eyes. Narcissa smile softly, while Lucius was preoccupied realizing how beautiful she really was in the moonlight.

"I really like you Lucius." Narcissa said quietly. He took a deep breath and made his decision, pulling himself closer to her.

"You have no idea how much I like you." Lucius whispered. She cocked her head to the side before sighing with relief.

"So you like me too?" She asked, barely whispering now. He smiled.

"Let this answer that for you." He said, almost mouthing the words which were escaping in a small breath now. He leaned in closer, tilting his head to the side. He hovered for a moment, nervous.

She put her arms around his neck, twisting her hands in his long blond hair. He pressed his lips to hers, and suddenly he knew he had made the right decision.

He pulled away mid-kiss. "What?" She asked, confused and slightly frustrated.

He chuckled and shook his head. "Nothing." He replied. "But I expect the Dark Lord will be mad about this."

"Mad about what?"

He smiled. "That there's going to be a relationship between us Death Eaters." She smiled back.

"And you don't care, do you?" She asked, amused and giggling. He shook his head, beaming.

"Nope."


End file.
